


Brotherly Advice

by mtnofgrace



Series: 911 LS S2 Coda/Extension Fics [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Brotherly Relationship, Brothers, Other, coda fic, episode coda, judd & tk are brothers and i will not be convinced otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace
Summary: TK gives Judd advice about talking to Grace. Coda to 2.05.
Relationships: Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Series: 911 LS S2 Coda/Extension Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191251
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	Brotherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @moviegeek03 for always helping my fics come to life & supporting my writing.

TK knew the minute Judd barrelled down ahead of the rest of the team that something was up. He gives him the side eye as they hold the elevator, but he doesn’t say anything just yet. He can tell Judd is not in the mood, and he needs more information before questioning him. It’s made even more obvious though when Paul is giving Judd the same side eye as the RA unit loads the patient into the bus. He watches Paul questioning Judd, who never takes his eyes off the victim despite the rest of the crew packing the truck, and he knows Paul picked up on something upstairs that TK missed. 

He sees the moment it connects in Paul’s head, and he wishes he had a free minute to question Paul even though it would probably be pointless. Judd is silent on the ride back to town, but TK doesn’t say anything just yet. He waits until they’re back at the station and climbing out of the truck before grabbing Judd’s arm. “You alright?” he asks as Judd tries to shake him. 

TK gets it; it’s the same thing he would do based on Judd’s current attitude. But the two have come a long way since their rocky start; TK truly looks up to Judd as a big brother now, and he knows Judd feels the same. 

“Don’t TK,” Judd starts but TK doesn’t back down easily either. 

“Judd,” TK starts, but Judd manages to pull away and heads for his dad’s office. TK is curious when Paul advises him to leave it, but he just can’t. He doesn’t like seeing anyone he cares about hurting, and he always wants to do anything in his power to fix it. He follows Judd up without Judd knowing. TK waits until he’s in his dad’s office, before sneaking up as close to the door as possible without getting caught. He knows he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but he can’t help it. 

He hears Judd asking his dad if he can have the rest of shift off because that was his father-in-law they just transported to the hospital. Owen puts the pieces together like Paul did, and despite TK starting to get the picture, he doesn’t have the whole one yet because Owen doesn't say it outloud. He hears his dad agree, and then TK is sneaking back down the steps before Judd catches him. 

Judd is out the door before TK can say anything else. He sends him a text after Owen lets them know Judd is taking off. “Just checking on you. You know I’m here if you need something,” he sends knowing Judd won’t respond. If anyone on the crew hates texting, it would be Judd. They get a few callouts that keep them distracted, but TK checks his phone every once in a while to make sure Judd hasn’t sent something. 

It’s been radio silence from Judd since he left, so to say they are shocked when he shows back up to finish out shift is an understatement. Owen sends him a questioning look, but Judd just shakes him off. The team gives him space for the most part, not wanting to poke the bear so to say. They’re in the common area between callouts when TK finally catches Judd alone. “So you gonna tell me what is up with you?” he questions as he flops down on the couch by Judd. 

He gets a grunt in response making him roll his eyes. “Ok, fine. I know that was your father-in-law earlier today. I know that’s why you left,” he says since Judd didn’t seem to want to start the conversation. Judd cuts his eyes at TK suspiciously; “Fine. I was eavesdropping,” he says dramatically, making Judd scoff. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Judd asks sarcastically. 

TK rolls his eyes once more. “I was worried,” TK says exasperated. 

“No you’re nosey,” Judd says tossing a pillow at TK. 

TK laughs and catches the pillow easily. “That too,” he admits like the brat he is. “Plus I wanted to get away from Mateo. If he asked me to rub ointment on his scaly tat one more time,” he cuts off with a laugh.“But seriously. I can be a good listener too. It doesn’t always have to be you listening to me and giving me advice,” TK tells him softly. Lord knows Judd has tried to knock some much needed sense into him plenty of times. And while TK knows Judd probably doesn’t need any sense knocked into him, Grace does that enough for all of them, he does want Judd to know he can come to him with anything at any time. He might be younger, making him the “little” brother in this relationship, but he can have his moments of offering good advice. Plenty of years of therapy and life experience to thank for that. 

Judd is quiet for so long TK thinks he’s not going to say anything, and just as he’s giving up and going to leave Judd in peace, Judd speaks. “Yea… Yea that was Grace’s daddy earlier. That was not her mom,” he says with a sigh, his fingers picking at his other hand. It’s a nervous tick TK’s noticed; they all have subtle little things they do when they’re stressed, and after a year as a team, they’ve picked up on each others’ habits. 

“Damn, that’s…” TK trails off not sure what to say. He knows what it feels like to have that kind of bomb dropped on you; to learn someone you love is cheating. Judd knows TK knows what it feels like too; another reason he was hoping to avoid this conversation with him. They’re quiet for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts. “Soooooo, what are you doing back here? Why didn’t you stay with Grace?” TK asks, totally confused as the gravity of the situation sinks in. If there’s one thing everyone knows, it’s how much Judd loves and protects Grace. 

Judd lets out another large sigh leaning forward to rest his arms on his legs as his fingers keep picking. “She doesn’t know,” he finally says. “I went to the hospital, despite the fact her father and I have never had the best relationship.” He sees TK wanting to ask questions, but the look Judd shoots him stops the questions in their tracks. “I went. I told him I was on the call and that he needed to tell them when they showed up, and yet he still lied to them,” Judd says the anger coming through. “I might not have always gotten along with the man, but I respected him because I understood ya know. When I was courting Grace, I was never good enough for her and I knew it, he knew it, hell everyone knew it. But I got it; he was protecting his baby girl.” 

TK wants to make a comment about Judd courting, but he doesn’t. He’ll save it for later when Judd is in a better place. “Judd,” TK tries when Judd gets up and starts pacing. 

“But that’s my job now TK. Mine, but I never thought I’d be protecting her from him.” 

TK sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair. “Not gonna lie. It sucks the position he’s put you in, but Judd. You can’t keep secrets from Grace. It’s gonna hurt, no doubt, but she has to know. It’ll be so much worse if she finds out you knew and didn’t tell her.” 

“Oh he already told I was there. Admitted it, threw me into the lie with him.” Judd sits back down on the couch and TK reaches over squeezing his shoulder. He knows Judd doesn’t want to be the one to break Grace’s heart, but she has to know. 

“Judd… I know this isn’t easy. I know you don’t want to tell her. But you have to. Speaking from experience, I’d much rather dad had told me about the cancer instead of finding out on my own.”

“I know, I told him,” Judd starts but TK cuts him off. 

“I know you told him to tell me. You were practically yelling it at him to tell me, and yet… here we are,” he sighs. “He didn’t, and I found out on my own. Just like with them now. They thought sneaking around was better, but I still found out. They’re hiding something now, and I know whatever it is, I’m probably gonna end up finding out on my own because communication is not my parents’ strong suit no matter how much I wish it were. It sucks, no doubt. The conversation is not going to be easy, and it’ll hurt her, but I can promise you, she’ll be much happier hearing it from you. I know I would be.” 

Judd hates seeing TK hurting as he talks about his parents, and how they barely consider TK in anything. Judd wants to fix it as much as TK wants to fix things for him. It’s what they do; it’s who they are. But Judd knows, this is something he can’t fix; he can just be there for his brother. He leans over and ruffles TK’s hair making TK bat his hand away with a scowl. “When’d you get so smart, huh?” Judd teases to ease the tension that’s settled in TK’s shoulders with this conversation. 

“I’ve always been smart, you’re just now realizing,” TK snarks back, taking Judd’s opening to move past the heavy conversation. “Talk to her,” TK says before he’s up and heading to find something to keep busy. 

Judd twirls his phone in his hand as he considers TK’s words. He knows TK’s right no matter how much he doesn’t want to admit it. He lets out a sigh before dialing Grace. It’s not going to be easy, but he knows, he has to be the one to tell her. He sees TK’s nod and smile of approval when Grace walks in a little later, and he knows he’s doing the right thing. And if later, she listens to the call while on shift while he’s at his uncle’s ranch, well at least she won’t be blindsided by the call.


End file.
